


talking body

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Baekhyun tries to dye his own hair.





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. baby's first proper exo fic.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun fail at dyeing his own hair in the bathroom for five straight minutes before he decides to intervene.

“You can pay people to do that for you, you know,” he comments, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. He watches in amusement as another squirt of dye completely misses the back of Baekhyun’s head and drips down his spine.

“I can pay people to blow me too, but what’s the fun in that?” Baekhyun replies calmly.

Chanyeol arches an eyebrow. “You know you just promoted masturbation, right?”

“No shame.” Baekhyun shrugs, making the dye drip further down his bare back, an unflattering red like he’d been shot in the head. “What do you think I do after you losers go to bed? I’ve got that whole big room to myself…”

“Thank you for that mental image,” Chanyeol says, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun grins at him in the mirror, which is also splattered with dye. “You’re cute when you do that, you know.”

“Give me that,” Chanyeol sighs out, snatching the bottle from his group mate who happily holds it out for him. This is what the little shit had wanted this entire time, Chanyeol knows, but he can’t in good faith let Baekhyun stain their bathroom more than he already has. It’s bad enough they have to clean up after their own leader several times a day.

Baekhyun preens like a cat as Chanyeol carefully distributes the dye throughout the back of Baekhyun’s head, urging his neck back to check the front. Baekhyun gladly obliges, moving whatever way Chanyeol pushes him, and Chanyeol finds a sense of satisfaction in the slightly older man being so pliant under his control, like a very spoiled puppet.

“There,” he says, shoving Baekhyun back upright slowly enough that he doesn’t fling hair dye everywhere (again). “Now rub it in.”

“You do it,” Baekhyun replies, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes when he sees that Baekhyun has already taken off the plastic gloves and offers them to him.

“They’re too small,” Chanyeol tells him, a hint of a whine to his tone that would make him sound like a five-year-old if it wasn’t for his deep voice.

“They’re not small—you just have giant hands,” Baekhyun points out, and he’s probably not wrong. Reluctantly, Chanyeol just stretches the plastic over his fingers and curses Junmyeon for having real friends to hang out with tonight. This is totally the shit their leader would do, catering to Baekhyun who’s sometimes worse than their own maknae.

“I hope you enjoy this,” Chanyeol hisses between his teeth, and Baekhyun just hums smugly as Chanyeol’s fingers work the dye into his hair. Chanyeol doesn’t press too hard, because he knows he’s not supposed to touch the scalp, but Baekhyun acts like it’s the best head massage he’s ever gotten when Chanyeol knows for sure the stylist noonas have made him moan out loud before.

“Gonna tell everybody you gave me head now,” Baekhyun whispers, snickering before he’s even done speaking the words.

“You wish,” Chanyeol mutters.

“Maybe I do.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes again, feeling way too exasperated for someone who has been home for a total of fifteen minutes. All he’d wanted was a shower, but _someone_ was hogging the bathroom and history has proven time and time again that the only way to get Baekhyun to move his ass is to help him with whatever he’s doing.

“Feels good,” Baekhyun murmurs, and Chanyeol’s not entirely certain he’s aware that he’s speaking out loud. His face looks positively blissful in the mirror and Chanyeol is surprised to see himself smiling, looking pleased with his work like his goal here is to make Baekhyun happy instead of getting him out of the fucking bathroom.

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol replies, his voice deeper than usual, and Baekhyun visibly trembles before him. “You okay?”

“Surprised me. Don’t stop.”

Chanyeol watches his own face form a knowing frown and pushes Baekhyun forward by his head. “You gotta let it set now.”

Arms resting on the sink like he’s totally comfortable bent over like this (and maybe he is), Baekhyun peers at the instructions. “Thirty minutes? What am I gonna do for thirty minutes?”

“Try not to bleed over the entire apartment,” Chanyeol chastises him, then resigns himself to another half hour without showering because there’s no way he can let Baekhyun loose with dye in his hair. He tosses the plastic gloves into the trash and sighs. “You look like the victim of a tragic accident.”

Baekhyun looks up and giggles at all the red spots on his face. “I should post a picture on Instagram.”

“You should wipe it off before it stains your skin,” Chanyeol tells him, but already he’s shoving a washcloth underneath Baekhyun to wet it. “You’re not cute at all.”

“I’m _adorable_ ,” Baekhyun informs him, smirking as Chanyeol removes the stripe going the length of his spine first. “You just like touching me.”

“Whatever.”

The dye had seeped into the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweat shorts, but that’s not Chanyeol’s problem. He would bet it’s not the worst stain the laundry staff has had to get out of Baekhyun’s clothes. After cleaning up the back of Baekhyun’s neck, he starts up the back of the ears and jumps back as Baekhyun _jerks_ from the contact.

“The fuck?” Chanyeol gasps, his heart pounding in a mixture of fear and concern.

“Sorry, I…” Baekhyun sounds just as out of breath, like he’d just run a marathon, and a million worrisome possibilities fly through Chanyeol’s mind before Baekhyun adds, “My ears are really sensitive.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Chanyeol’s not sure what to do, because there’s still dye on Baekhyun’s ears and he likely can’t get it off himself.

“It’s fine, you just surprised me,” Baekhyun says. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Go ahead.”

Tentatively, Chanyeol returns to the task at hand and Baekhyun only chokes on his air a little bit when the washcloth makes contact with his ear. He’s gripping the edge of the sink with both hands and biting his lip, so Chanyeol tries to hurry as he wipes up the red spots and moves to the next ear.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says again, his frustration ebbing into guilt. “I don’t mean to hurt you.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Baekhyun gets out. Chanyeol finishes his ears and Baekhyun exhales what seems like all the air in his lungs, his body visibly relaxing. “Damn. Didn’t expect that reaction.”

“Turn around,” Chanyeol orders, pulling at Baekhyun’s shoulder to get him started. “I need to get your face before it stains.”

“Give me a minute,” Baekhyun says.

“You don’t have a minute. Sit on the sink if you need to rest.”

With a sigh bigger than the ones Chanyeol had emitted, Baekhyun spins and hops up on the sink in one fluid motion. It’s almost too fast for Chanyeol to notice why Baekhyun had been so reluctant to turn around, his eyes widening at the tent in Baekhyun’s shorts.

“Really?!” he exclaims, half annoyed and half amazed that something as small as touching his ears could turn him on so much.

“Shut it,” Baekhyun snaps, reaching out to grab Chanyeol’s chin and force it upward. His eyes are more amused than embarrassed, like he’d caught Chanyeol staring because he was _interested_ or something. “Like you don’t have an ‘on’ button.”

“Not that I know of,” Chanyeol thinks out loud.

“Wanna find ou—” Baekhyun starts, but Chanyeol chooses that moment to smash the washcloth on his mouth to wipe up the spot in one of the corners.

Thankfully Baekhyun is quiet for the rest of the process, which extends to his arms and collarbone. “Were you trying to dye your whole body?” Chanyeol exclaims as he scrubs at a stubborn spot on Baekhyun’s jaw. This must have been one of the first ones.

“It would come off in the shower!” Baekhyun shoots back, then grins. “You just wanted to give me a sponge bath.”

“Yeah, okay.” Chanyeol stares longingly at the shower stall and considers his options. “Do you think you can make it ten minutes without getting dye on anything?”

“I don’t knoooow~” Baekhyun sing-songs, grinning up at Chanyeol while he kicks his legs under the sink. “I might accidentally roll _all over your bed_.”

“You are a child,” Chanyeol tells him. “You’re not cute at all.”

“You said that already.” Baekhyun’s legs lift to clamp onto Chanyeol’s, locking him in place. Chanyeol’s not even surprised, bracing himself with both hands on either side of Baekhyun’s thighs, holding onto the sink. “You could wait until my dye sets and we can shower together.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol trails off, frowning down at Baekhyun who is entirely too close.

“I won’t try anything,” Baekhyun says sweetly. “Unless you want me to.”

“ _Baekhyun_ …”

“You keep saying my name like that, yet you’re not actually telling me no.”

Chanyeol lets his head hang, too tired and too far gone to resist now. Baekhyun had finally gotten to him, the little con artist. He’s only been trying for four years.

“My throat,” he rasps out, his voice dying like it refused to be involved in such an admission.

“What about it?” Baekhyun asks, but his rising hand disproves his innocence. “Is that your ‘on’ button?”

Soft fingers make contact with Chanyeol’s throat and he gasps, his head falling back to invite more. That’s all the confirmation Baekhyun needs, the light tough gently tracing the dips and veins as Chanyeol’s breath quickens. His adam’s apple is jumping and Baekhyun chases it, making Chanyeol skip a breath as he grips the sink harder, tempted to grip Baekhyun’s thighs instead since they’re _right there_.

“Wow,” Baekhyun breathes, and Chanyeol peeks open an eye to see him genuinely in awe. “You really like that.”

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol says pointedly, because what kind of dumb observation is that? _Clearly_ he likes it, because now he’s just as aroused as Baekhyun and his own shorts hide none of it.

“How much longer?” Baekhyun asks, sounding like a whiny kid on a car ride, but Chanyeol can’t be that turned off right now with those fingers on his throat.

He glances at his phone, which he’d looked at right after he’d finished spreading the dye into Baekhyun’s hair because he knew he’d be the only one keeping track of time. “Twenty minutes.”

“Too long,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol almost loses his balance when Baekhyun’s legs pull him closer, too close, not close enough, his low groan joining Baekhyun’s when their erections rub together, Baekhyun’s legs looping easily around his waist.

Chanyeol knows he’s lost this battle when his only concern is Baekhyun’s hair dye getting on _his_ clothes. Lost and surrendered when the first solution he thinks of is just to take them off. Baekhyun’s face is in his face, so close that Chanyeol can count his eyelashes that are not framed by eyeliner for once, and Chanyeol admits defeat when all he can think is that Baekhyun is _really pretty_.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, and Chanyeol almost sobs at how tempting Baekhyun’s pout is. “Yes means yes, right? You gotta tell me you want this or I’ll feel like I’m forcing you…”

“You just want to hear that I want you,” Chanyeol hisses, the flash in Baekhyun’s eyes proving his accusation.

“We could just be two people getting off together,” Baekhyun points out, and Chanyeol would be embarrassed if Baekhyun wasn’t leaning in to breathe _right on his throat_. “But if you want me, that’s cool too.”

“I hate you,” Chanyeol gets out just in time before a moan takes over, Baekhyun’s lips and tongue paving paths from his chin to his sternum. “You’re getting dye on me.”

“It’ll come off,” Baekhyun speaks against Chanyeol’s skin and the last of Chanyeol’s fight leaves him. “Tell me.”

It’s not about consent anymore and they both know it, but Baekhyun’s hands are slipping under Chanyeol’s T-shirt and his entire body is engulfed by a flame he hadn’t known existed. Apparently he’d needed Baekhyun to light it.

“I want you,” Chanyeol manages to say, his words coming out strained as his hips move of their own volition. Five seconds later has him grinding Baekhyun into the sink, Baekhyun’s mouth still attached to his neck and fueling him on while teasing his waistline.

“There’s lube in the medicine cabinet,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol pauses because suddenly everything is so _real_. He’s about to have sex with his group mate on the bathroom counter and his only coherent thought is—

“Why is there lube in the medicine cabinet?” His words come out rushed as he pulls back, Baekhyun helpfully leaning to the side so Chanyeol can get into the cabinet.

“Don’t question these things, baby,” Baekhyun murmurs, and Chanyeol starts to scoff at the term of endearment until Baekhyun’s hand rubs at the bulge in his shorts and his priorities shift dramatically. “I bet we can finish before the dye sets.”

“I might finish before I make it inside you,” Chanyeol admits, pleasure spiking all over as Baekhyun twists the head of his cock, making his hips cant forward.

“That would be disappointing for me,” Baekhyun tells him, his face so serious that Chanyeol leans in to kiss him, hair dye be damned.

Baekhyun doesn’t even need time to recover, fusing their mouths together and licking his way inside before Chanyeol’s brain catches up with what he’s done. The temperature rises and they break apart long enough for Baekhyun to yank Chanyeol’s shirt over his head, the only bit of effort Chanyeol has seen from him this entire time, which he would comment on if his tongue wasn’t already occupied.

Shorts drop to the floor and Baekhyun leans back on the sink, dye getting on the mirror but Chanyeol could give a fuck about that right now with Baekhyun spread open before him, knees hooked around his hips. Chanyeol swallows hard as he opens the container of lube, his hands shaking from anticipation or nerves, he doesn’t know which.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted your big fingers in me,” Baekhyun says, both eyes staring straight at Chanyeol with no fringe of bangs in the way. It makes him look more naked than his actual nudity since Chanyeol can see right through him, hears more than the words Baekhyun is saying, because he’s never seen Baekhyun look at any of his exes the way he’s looking at Chanyeol right now.

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol asks, because as much as he wants to pretend he doesn’t like Baekhyun’s filthy mouth, his twitching dick says otherwise. “You think about that in the living room by yourself after we all go to sleep too?”

That last part just kind of comes out on its own, but it’s worth it because Baekhyun’s eyes darken and the corners of his lips curl up deviously. “Sometimes. I can’t do that to myself too well, though. My fingers are too small to get that deep. I would get a toy, but one of you assholes would find it and tease me about it endlessly.”

“That’s probably true,” Chanyeol admits, watching Baekhyun’s face fall lax as he drags a wet finger between Baekhyun’s spread legs. He feels the thigh muscle flex and inhales sharply, very aware of his effect on the other man.

He was not in any way prepared for the shrill moan that tears from Baekhyun’s lungs when he reaches the rim, which contracts and expands so invitingly that Chanyeol can’t stop from slipping in. It’s tight but he has wiggle room, though not nearly enough to fit more than one finger until he stretches Baekhyun a bit.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Baekhyun hisses, his hips moving to take the digit in deeper. “You know what you’re doing, right?”

“Please,” Chanyeol replies haughtily, crooking his finger in retaliation. “Don’t insult me.”

“Don’t _tease_ me,” Baekhyun demands, his voice a combination of breaths and moans like Chanyeol’s already inside him, which becomes Chanyeol’s only focus as he works in a second finger and Baekhyun’s body squeezes them both. “Chanyeol…”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol asks innocently, like he’s not six knuckles deep in Baekhyun’s ass and considering adding more. His fingers may be big, but they’re not nearly as big as what he’s packing. He’s sent females home limping and they’re supposed to stretch enough to push out a baby. He’s not a dick about foreplay, either. The noonas had taught him better than that.

“Come here,” Baekhyun says. He slides his hand up Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol complies, fingers threading to his hair as their mouths press together again. It’s a surprisingly gentle kiss in the midst of their actions and Chanyeol finds himself slowing down to match the speed, fingering Baekhyun deeper as a result.

Another loud moan shocks Chanyeol enough to jump, but this one dies on his tongue and he keeps prodding the spot that had ignited it, pleased with the way Baekhyun falls apart beneath him. The fingers in his hair tighten and it hurts so good, something else Chanyeol hadn’t known he liked until right now, right here with Baekhyun, who seems to be teaching Chanyeol a lot about himself tonight.

Something else he learns is that he really likes Baekhyun’s ass, how it reacts to his touch as well as how nicely his fingers sink into it when he reaches down to grab a handful. He plans on holding him exactly like this when he’s inside him, his cock swelling with the promise of being where his three fingers are stretching Baekhyun to his limits.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, pressing the question into Baekhyun’s soft lips that lie plush and open beneath his.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers, an almost silent wisp of air. “I want you, Chanyeol.”

His body echoes the sentiment, squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers even tighter and pulling a growl unlike any sound he’s ever made in bed from the back of his throat. He can feel Baekhyun’s eyebrows rise against his own forehead, but it only lasts until Chanyeol removes his fingers and begins the complicated process of rolling on a condom when all he wants to do is pound balls-deep into the home he’s just made for himself.

“You don’t have to…” Baekhyun starts when he hears the crinkle of foil. “I mean, I know where you’ve been, and we have to get tested every year anyway.”

Chanyeol hums low, seduced by the thought of taking Baekhyun bareback, feeling every muscle inside him instead of through latex. “You want it like that?” he asks, because yes means yes and Chanyeol really just wants to hear Baekhyun say he wants it raw.

“I like how it feels,” Baekhyun says, yanking Chanyeol’s head back by his hair and mouthing at his throat. “I like to feel it drip out of me afterward.”

Chanyeol’s next noise is definitely a moan, Baekhyun’s words and what he’s doing enough to make Chanyeol throw caution to the wind. “If you give me any weird disease, I’ll kick your ass.”

That has Baekhyun laughing, which sounds so out of place despite the pleasant vibrations against Chanyeol’s throat. “I’m clean, I swear. I haven’t had sex since Taeyeon and we used protection.”

The mention of Baekhyun’s ex-girlfriend has Chanyeol feeling like a kicked puppy. “I’m surprised you even like girls, considering your…tastes.”

“No reason I can’t like both,” Baekhyun says, smiling into Chanyeol’s skin. “You wanna argue about my sexuality or you wanna give me some of that huge dick?”

“I’ll give you all of it, you brat,” Chanyeol grumbles, and Baekhyun laughs again until Chanyeol grabs him by the ass, right where his fingers can grip the most flesh. He positions himself at Baekhyun’s stretched hole and the moans start before he’s even inside, the first press of his tip against Baekhyun’s rim that has their bodies colliding like some cosmic force was uniting them.

“Fuck, I love it,” Baekhyun gasps out, interrupting his own moaning to speak as Chanyeol starts moving. “You feel so good, Chanyeol, do it harder.”

“If you’re gonna talk the whole time, I’m not gonna last,” Chanyeol huffs out, realizing all too late that his admission was not of annoyance at all, but Baekhyun just pets his dampening hair and pulls him in for another kiss.

“Fuck me speechless then.”

The comment that there isn’t enough dick in all of SM to do that is on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue, but once again Baekhyun kisses the words clear out of his mind to the point where Chanyeol knows nothing but Baekhyun and how it feels to be inside him. They fit together perfectly, not so tight that it takes all of Chanyeol’s effort just to move, giving him enough space to thrust so deep that Baekhyun’s back arches.

“Yes, Chanyeol, right there. _Fu_ —uhh…”

Chanyeol grins proudly as he reduces Baekhyun to incoherent syllables. Presumably Baekhyun just gives up and settles for his loud moans, which send a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine each time he hits the right spot. Baekhyun can’t seem to straighten his neck and Chanyeol latches his mouth onto it, which Baekhyun responds to by tugging on his hair pointedly.

Chanyeol leans in for another kiss, but Baekhyun turns his head at the last second and Chanyeol figures out what he wants once Baekhyun’s ear is in his face. The smell of hair dye mixes in with the smell of sex and Baekhyun’s noises are even more beautiful when Chanyeol licks at the shell, nibbling on the lobe as he tests out different things that all seem to make Baekhyun cry out and cling to him.

“Touch yourself,” Chanyeol whispers right into Baekhyun’s ear canal, feeling the full body tremble it ignites. “Show me what you do when you’re alone at night, you little freak.”

“You could join me any—” Baekhyun starts, but then everything gets so much tighter and his next moan is joined by Chanyeol’s.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Chanyeol warns, the coils of pleasure already starting to unravel. “Tell me what to do to your ear to get you off.”

“What…you’re doing…is good,” Baekhyun gets out, his fingers not leaving Chanyeol’s hair even when his other hand is flying up and down his own cock. “Close.”

Chanyeol takes another lap around Baekhyun’s ear with his tongue and sucks on the lobe, drinking in all of Baekhyun’s delicious noises that rise in pitch as Chanyeol’s thrusts get harder. They’re so hard they knock him a little bit off course and Chanyeol bumps the tragus of Baekhyun’s ear with his lips, earning a sharp jolt that continues as Chanyeol licks at it.

Baekhyun’s orgasm is explosive, setting off Chanyeol who comes deep inside him while Baekhyun spills onto his own chest. Everything is hot and sweaty and if Chanyeol had needed a shower before, he _really_ needs one now when he tries to pull out and learns that their skin is sticking together.

Then Baekhyun lets out the most obscene groan, much lower than the others, and Chanyeol looks down to see his come seeping out of Baekhyun’s body, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttering shut like it’s the most pleasant feeling ever. Chanyeol is mesmerized by the sight, holding Baekhyun’s thighs apart to watch until Baekhyun’s knowing chuckle calls his attention away.

“Who’s the freak now?” Baekhyun asks. “You have a red spot on your nose.”

“Because someone has an ear fetish,” Chanyeol teases, looking around for the washcloth he’d discarded earlier to scrub at his nose. “You definitely need to wash that shit out now.”

“Shower with me~” Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol can’t even find it within himself to be annoyed. Standing up is a feat for both of them, but he manages to get them into the shower and wash out the hair dye with minimal distractions.

“Next time let the stylist noonas do this,” Chanyeol tells him, wrinkling his nose at the after-dye conditioner. With all the chemicals that he’s put in his hair since he’s been an idol, this smells the worst.

“The stylist noonas can’t fuck me like you do,” Baekhyun says bluntly, and Chanyeol feels his face heating up as he massages the conditioner into Baekhyun’s bright red hair.

“Then just let them dye your hair,” Chanyeol rewords. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Oh, will you?” Baekhyun asks facetiously; his demeanor changes when Chanyeol leans down to bite at his ear. “Damn, Chanyeol, let an old man get a breather between rounds.”

“You are all of six months older than me,” Chanyeol mutters, but Baekhyun’s already laughing. “You started this, I hope you’re prepared to reap the consequences.”

“If the consequences involve you in my bed after dark, I’ll gladly accept them.”

Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun’s head under the water to wash out the conditioner, then pulls him into a fierce kiss before he’s even opened his eyes. Finally, Chanyeol catches Baekhyun off guard and revels in the few seconds it takes Baekhyun to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and playing with his wet hair again.

“If you like my hair so much, you should wash it for me,” Chanyeol says between kisses.

“You’re too tall,” Baekhyun replies. “I can’t reach.”

Chanyeol solves that by dropping to his knees. This turns out to work against him because it puts him eye level with Baekhyun’s cock, which is already half hard. “Old man, my ass.”

“Don’t worry about it unless you want to do something with it,” Baekhyun says casually as he grabs for the shampoo. “Though I’m not responsible for stinging your eyes if you suck me off while I wash your hair.”

“I’ll try to resist the urge,” Chanyeol says sarcastically, though it’s based off of truth since he can already _hear_ the noises Baekhyun would make with Chanyeol’s mouth working him.

Baekhyun’s fingers are small but firm, rubbing Chanyeol’s head so hard that he feels completely relaxed, leaning forward to rest his face against Baekhyun’s thigh when he can’t sit up anymore. Baekhyun’s probably laughing at him, but Chanyeol doesn’t care because it feels so good, to the point where he’s sad once Baekhyun rinses out the (regular) conditioner because it’s over.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mumbles, those fingers returning to his freshly cleaned hair as Chanyeol’s hand slides up between Baekhyun’s legs. “Please put your gorgeous mouth on me.”

“Only ’cause you called it gorgeous,” Chanyeol mutters, rolling his head the small distance to where his hand meets hard flesh. Blindly he brings it to his mouth and sucks, preening at the noise he gets as the flesh hardens the rest of the way.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_ …”

Baekhyun doesn’t stop saying his name, repeating it like a chant as Chanyeol swallows around his length and licks at the head each time he pulls back. It’s been a while since he’s done this, but it’s like riding a bike and Baekhyun is so _easy_ when it comes to what he likes. Chanyeol doesn’t even have to try, just listen to the melody that’s flowing from Baekhyun’s lungs and keep doing whatever makes it higher.

“Gonna…close… _Chanyeol_ …”

The shower is the one place where he could get away with spitting, but that’s the last thing he wants to do when Baekhyum comes hard into his mouth, bitter and sweet at the same time. Chanyeol leans back and squints through the water spray, waiting for his praise like an obedient pet, but Baekhyun’s knees give out and they both fall to the floor of the shower.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, not acting sorry at all when he leans on Chanyeol like this was a perfectly acceptable place to cuddle. “Come sleep with me tonight?”

“Okay, but we gotta get out of here first.” Chanyeol pauses as he remembers they’re not the only two people who live here. “Someone else might be home, too.”

“If they are, they just got an earful,” Baekhyun comments as Chanyeol prods him all the way out of the shower and into his clothes.

It’s Junmyeon who’s standing in the hallway, folding his arms disapprovingly like the leader he is.

“This is your fault,” Chanyeol greets him, pointing right at his face. “If you had been here to dye his stupid hair, none of this would have happened.”

Junmyeon just directs his stare to Baekhyun. “You’re welcome,” is all he says before shoving past them to get into the bathroom. “What the fuck happened in here? Did you two cut each other up or something?”

“There’s an ide—” Baekhyun starts to say before Chanyeol drags him by his arm into his own bed.

The downside to sleeping in the living room is that literally everyone in the dorm walks by them when they get home, but they all display various levels of cooing and one “way to go, hyung!” that leads Chanyeol to believe that everyone in this dorm and maybe South Korea knew about Baekhyun’s massive crush on him.

Baekhyun sleeps through it all, curled up against Chanyeol’s side like he was meant to lie there, and Chanyeol holds him close without a thought. His body is warm everywhere Baekhyun makes contact, comfortable even in the middle of summer, and Chanyeol thinks he could get used to this. Even if Baekhyun is the cockiest person he knows and more of an attention whore than a puppy.


End file.
